RangeMan Deluxe Challenge 2 Pick a Merry Man pt 1
by rangeman girl
Summary: Short Lester story. Warning Steph and Lester Smut! Language!


**RangeMan Deluxe Challenge:**

**Pick a Merry Man.**

**By: A. Cosentino**

**Warning: SMUT, Language oh and did I mention SMUT?**

Lester POV 

I stood in the shadows of this shit hole bar, watching Bombshell do her thing. It's amazing to me how easily she can coax, even the most hard core FTA, to just get up and follow her outside. A few smiles, couple bats of her eyes, and they are following her around like a lovesick puppy. It's amazing the effect that one of her smiles or little finger waves can have on a man.

Shit, I should know.

I know she's off limits. She's Ranger's woman. Who the hell doesn't know that? But it has always been a flaw in my nature that I want what I can't have. Ranger has been one of my best friends for a very long time. I respect the man, that's why I know that I have a snowball's chance in hell with Steph. Hey, but a man can dream right?

I watched as Steph led the skip out, tossing her long curly hair over her shoulder and sending him a smile that promised a many things. Damn, who wouldn't follow her if she smiled at them like that?

I eased off of the barstool and followed, keeping close enough to jump in if something went wrong, but far enough away to not tip the skip that he was being followed. As soon as they exited the bar, I picked up the pace.

I arrived outside just in time to see Tank toss the skip on the ground. Within a blink of an eye, the skip was cuffed and on his way to the cop shop. I watched as Ranger approached Steph. I was to far away to hear what was being said, but judging by the body language, it wasn't good.

Steph had fire in her eyes, and the frantic gestures she was making with her arms told me that she was pissed. Ranger seemed to be the object of her anger. She spun around and made eye contact with me. I felt a little quiver in my stomach as she stalked towards me.

"Lester, could you please give me a ride home?" she asked looking up at me with those huge sapphire eyes. How do you say no to that?

"Sure thing, Steph," I said looking over her shoulder where Ranger was about 20 paces away. He was wearing a murderous look on his face. This is not good. "Don't you want Ranger to take you?" I asked leaning in slightly and whispering.

"No. I don't want to deal with him right now. If you don't want to take me I will find another ride," she huffed. I looked back over at Ranger. He gave me a small nod and turned and walked away.

"It's no problem. I'm off now anyway. Come on, I'll give you a lift," I said walking toward my Range Rover. I wasn't even supposed to have worked this distraction tonight. Bobby has food poisoning and couldn't make it at the last minute. So here I am.

I opened the door and Steph climbed in. Her short little black skirt rode up, exposing a couple more inches of her gorgeous legs. I swallowed hard and looked away. Christ, Santos, get it together, I thought to myself. I shut the door and walked around, taking a few deep breaths along the way, and climbed behind the wheel. I rolled the engine over and we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you ever just get tired of dealing with people's shit?" Steph asked suddenly. I glanced over at her.

"Cutie, we all get sick of the shit every now and then," I answered, focusing back on the road. Damn, if I looked at her to long, I might run off the road.

"Well, I've made a decision."

I looked back over at her again. That was a loaded statement. It could mean anything, but I had a feeling that it had to do with one certain person in particular, judging from what I had just witnessed.

"Oh yeah?" I asked casually.

She nodded and stared out the window. I shouldn't push her. If she wanted to talk about it she would. Against my better judgment, I went ahead and asked.

"So what is this decision that you made?"

Steph didn't say anything for a long moment. I pulled up at a stoplight and I looked over at her. She turned in her seat to face me, her skirt riding up even higher. I willed myself to keep eye contact and not look down.

"Lester do you have plans for tonight?" she asked suddenly.

I was taken aback. "No, I was just going to head home."

"I don't want to go home. Can I go home with you?"

I didn't know what to say. I never expected this and I certainly didn't dare to hope that it meant something more.

"Uh, well…" I started.

"I mean, I guess I have put you in a weird position. I just really don't want to go home, and I don't want to be alone," she said with a smile.

I felt the temperature in my SUV rise about 20 degrees. I'm pretty good at reading people. In my line of work you have to be. If you aren't you end up dead. The vibe I was picking up from Steph right now was one that I had only dreamed about. She was looking at me like she could eat me for dinner. The scary part is that I wouldn't mind if she did.

"I'm not sure what Ranger would think of that," I said studying her close. She gave me one of her patented eye rolls.

"Despite what everyone thinks he doesn't own me Lester."

"I know, it's just that you guys have a thing, and I don't want to make waves," I said, as the light turned green and I pulled out.

"We don't have a thing. Ranger doesn't do relationships and I decided tonight, I'm sick of waiting for him to want a relationship. It's not going to happen."

I stole a glance at her out of the corner of my eye. Was she really fucking serious? Ranger was head over freaking heels for her. Anyone who knows anything about him could see that. But I had to go with Steph on this one. He wasn't going to do a damn thing about it.

"Yeah, well, Ranger might have other plans," I said pulling into her parking lot. I parked my SUV and killed the engine.

"No he doesn't. He told me he couldn't do a relationship with me. I don't believe that he can't, I think he won't. I'm not going to sit around and wait for him," she said unbuckling her seatbelt and sliding across the console.

"Whoa, wait a minute Steph. Honey don't get me wrong, there is nothing that I would love to do more than take you home and fuck you senseless. But Ranger is my friend. He's my boss. I can't take a chance like that," I said as she straddled me in the seat. I went hard in a nanosecond. Steph smiled at me and ground against my cock. I had to suppress a moan.

"I've wanted you for a long time. Did you know that?" she said leaning close and running her tongue across my bottom lip.

Fuck, I thought. Is she trying to fucking kill me? A couple more minutes of this and there wouldn't be any more thinking or reasoning.

"Steph," I said resting my hands on her shoulders. "You don't want me, you want to get back at Ranger for some fucked up reason."

She shook her head no. "That's not true, Lester. I've wanted you for a very long time. I just never felt comfortable enough around you to make a move. I'm not doing this to get back at Ranger. He doesn't care."

"That is a load of shit and you know it, Steph," I said. She ground down on my throbbing cock again and I groaned. She leaned forward and sucked on my lower lip, pulling it between her teeth. She released my lip and placed feather light kisses over to my right ear. I could feel her hot breath on my neck.

"I won't tell if you won't tell," she whispered, tracing the shell of my ear with her tongue.

"Shit," I ground out between clenched teeth. I brought my hands up cupping her face and laced my fingers though her silky, curly hair. I pulled her down to me, crushing her lips to mine.

This is so fucking wrong. This is RANGER'S WOMAN! Christ! If I'm going to die I know it will be with a smile on my face.

I can't do this.

Steph made a sexy whimper in the back of her throat and ran her hands up my chest. I broke the kiss and looked up into her dark blue eyes. She was wearing a wicked little smile. How many times have I thought about her looking at me in that way? Would I ever get this opportunity again? Fuck, I'm a mercenary, an opportunist. I'd be fucking crazy if I said no.

"Come upstairs," she said in a husky voice. I took a deep breath and attempted to focus. That's pretty tough considering I have an incredibly sexy woman grinding down on my cock. Once again, against my better judgment, I nodded. Steph flashed me an amazing smile and crawled off of my lap.

I watched as she stepped out of the passenger side. What the fuck am I doing, I thought as I climbed out. Steph stopped in front of my SUV and threw me a smile. It was the same smile I had seen used on at least 50 skips. Now I know why they just get up and follow her. I followed her inside.

Steph stepped into the elevator and I followed. No sooner had the doors closed until she was pressed up against me, her lips pressing on mine. Her tongue invaded my mouth, and I reached down grasping her small ass, and pulling her against me. Shit, she felt to damn good.

I still can't do this.

The elevator doors opened and she pulled away from me. Her breathing was slightly ragged and she hooked a finger into the top of my jeans, pulling me behind her. She reached her apartment door and pulled her keys out and opened her door. She threw me another saucy smile, and I followed her. Fuck, this woman can turn me inside out with just a look.

Steph stepped aside and I walked into the small apartment. She closed the door behind me and I turned to face her. She dropped her purse onto the small table and took a step towards me. Steph jumped and wrapped her legs around me. I caught her and pressed her against the wall and let her slide down my body.

I watched as she slipped the barely there top and skirt off. Amazing isn't even the word. She stood before me in nothing but a tiny thong, thigh highs and high heels.

"Fucking Christ," I muttered.

"See something you want?" she asked in a husky voice. She gave me another wicked little smile and pulled my shirt out from my pants. Her hands traced a hot path up my stomach and across my chest. She pushed my shirt up and flicked her tongue across my nipple. My cock got even harder if that was possible.

I know I shouldn't do this.

Steph unfastened my jeans and pushed them down over my hips, freeing my ungodly erection from its confines. She stroked her hand down my, grasping me at the base.

All thoughts and doubts went out of the window as she leaned down and ran her tongue across the head. Her hot little mouth took my length inside, sucking and licking. I thought I would die. I reached up and pulled my shirt off discarding it quickly. I wound my hands into her hair as her hot mouth rose and fell on my cock.

Steph stopped and looked up at me smiling. I reached down and pulled her to her feet. I toed my boots off and shucked my jeans. I grasped her, pushing her up against the wall. I grasped her perfect breasts and tweaked the nipples. Steph groaned and leaned into my palms.

Our lips met and tongues battled as I slipped my hand down and brushed my thumb across her clit. Steph whimpered as slipped one finger into her hot wetness.

I pulled my hand away and reached down grasping her ass. I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her over to the sofa and Steph slid down the front of me, creating heavenly friction. I pressed her against the back of the sofa. I slid my hands over her ass, pulling her tiny thong down her perfect legs.

I placed light kissed on the inside of her calves and worked my way up. Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. I can't even say how many times I had thought of doing just this. I couldn't believe the effect that she has on me. It's almost too much to handle. I kissed the inside of her thigh and heard Steph gasp as my tongue swept across her clit. Steph scooted her ass up until she was sitting on the back of the sofa, giving me better access.

Steph was whimpering and quivering against me as I laved her. Her thighs tightened on my shoulders as the first wave of ecstasy washed over her. I kissed her lower stomach and worked my way up, circling her nipple with my tongue. Fuck, I wanted to be inside of her. Needed to be inside of her.

I pulled Steph down off of the sofa and turned her around. I pushed her head down and her perfect little ass pressed against my throbbing cock. I took my cock into my hand and pressed it against her slick opening. In one swift thrust I was buried to the hilt inside of her.

God, I never knew it could feel like this.

Steph cried out and pressed back against me. I grasped her small hips and pumped inside of her. I heard her whimper my name and I felt her clamp down on me as an orgasm swept through her. I slowed my movements in an attempt to keep my control. I pulled almost all the way out of her and thrust completely back inside.

I leaned over her and placed hot kisses down her back as I thrust up into her. She was so fucking intoxicating. She made me forget about everything but pleasing her. I slipped my hand around her small waist and down, brushing my fingers across her clit. She cried out my name again and it was music to my ears.

Damn, how many times had I dreamed I would hear my name on her lips, like this?

I felt her begin to tighten down on my cock like a vise. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Christ, what this woman does to me. I sped up my thrusts and within moments exploded. All of the pent up tension swept out of my body in a matter of seconds.

I leaned over and placed light kisses on Steph's neck. She moaned and turned her head, capturing my mouth with hers. I slipped out of her and broke the kiss. Steph turned around and faced me. She was so damn beautiful. Her face was flushed and her blue eyes were bright.

"Thank you," she purred slipping her arms around my shoulders, and placing a light kiss on my neck.

"I should be the one thanking you," I said in a raspy voice. The wave of emotion that swept over me was startling. I have been with many women, probably more than my fair share, but I had never felt this way. Never. It scared the crap out of me.

I shouldn't have done this.

I consider Steph to be my friend. Would this change everything? Will I ever be able to look at her again without wanting to do this again? Shit. I fucked this up.

Steph trailed her fingers down the side of my face. I locked my gaze with hers.

"I'm sorry Steph," I said. She looked up at me with a puzzled expression.

"For what?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I shouldn't have done this. I think of you as my friend and I don't want to fuck that up," I admitted.

She gave me a dazzling smile. That same exact smile that got me into this mess to begin with.

"Les, we're still friends. Nothing is going to change that. I think that this was just something that we both needed. You didn't fuck anything up," she said softly. "Remember, I won't tell if you won't tell," she said with her wicked little grin.

This would be something I would take to my grave. I had a feeling if Ranger knew I would be in my grave quicker than I would have ever thought. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. I was afraid to do more than that. She was like a drug that would be so easy to get addicted too. That wouldn't be good for anyone.

I walked over and picked up my clothes, and grabbed hers too. I handed them to her and she stuck them under her arm. I pulled on my boxers, pants and shirt. I walked over and slipped on my shoes. I turned and looked at her. God, she is so fucking beautiful, and I knew that I would never forget this night.

I also knew that things would never be the same. I wanted her. Not just for a little while, but for good.

"If I don't leave now, I'm afraid I won't," I said in a shaky voice. One look from her and I was ready to go.

Steph let out a full laugh. "I don't know if that would be a bad thing or not."

"I don't think that it would be good for anyone," I said taking two steps towards her and kissing her again. She clung to me. Shit, I'm in to deep. I pulled away and looked down at her. Trying to memorize the expression on her face. Her lids were heavy and her lips pouty and pink from the kiss. Yep, I'll never be the same.

She gave me a little finger wave and walked toward her bedroom. I sighed and turned toward the door. I opened the door and stopped dead. Ranger was standing just outside the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here Santos?" he asked studying me closely.

I swallowed hard and tried to meet his gaze.

Oh fuck.


End file.
